An Ugly Fact Of Life
by Joe DUDE
Summary: Death happens.
1. 12:08am

**An Ugly Fact Of Life**  
_Ensemble, post-season 2, PG13, Fic title from the song of the same name by Explosions In The Sky_

* * *

**The Prologue: 12:08 am**

It was a long night. He was physically worn out. Not just from tonight's activities... but every night, and every day, he always felt the same way. Never getting better. Always getting worse. Maybe it was some kind of bug. It would pass soon enough.

He got comfortable and lied on his bed, letting out a deep breath before he closed his eyes, and felt allthepain and alltheenergy left float out of his body and swirl aroundin the cool, dark room beforethey madetheir way out the open window, never to return again.

It would be hours before anyone would notice he wasn't sleeping in for the hell of it.

Time of death – 12:08 am, March 8, 2008

* * *


	2. Cold Snap

**Chapter One: Cold Snap**

_March 13, 2008 _

_He sat in his car at the far edge of the parking lot, sweat coming from his brow, fingers tapping mercifully on the steering wheel. The tiny building was so packed with people that if he went inside maybe, just maybe, no one would notice him in enough time to say something (it was such a bullshit thought and he knew it). He slid his fingers over the door handle; trying to get a tight enough grip around it to pull it towards his body. But his hand was sweating, and shaking so damn much he just couldn't do it._

_So he waited until people began to file out. Until the parking lot was empty. And when the last car drove away, he went inside. One of the men working noticed him as soon as he entered._

"_Excuse me sir, you –"_

"_Missed it? I know. I'm sorry." His train of thought was empty, staring at the casket in front of him, unable to see the man inside. He felt a rock inside his throat. Couldn't say anything. Didn't know if he should even say anything._

"_Was he a friend? A relative?" the man asked politely, with a tone of voice that sounded like it wasn't any of his business to be asking questions._

"_No. He was… neither." He wanted to say something else, to make that statement sound a little less harsh but nothing would come out._

* * *

**21 Days Ago**

Matt sat at the desk is his bedroom, pencil in hand, crappy drawing in front of him. He would always draw whenever he was under stress, but it just wasn't working tonight. He picked up his phone, finding and clicking on the same number he's called three times already. No answer again. In a fit of rage he threw his phone behind him and ripped his drawing to shreds.

He tried to take a breather as he ran his hands over his face.

_This isn't helping anything. Just calm down._

"Matthew… Matthew." Grandma yelled out as she opened his bedroom door. "Everything alright in here honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Grandma. Just trying to get some work done."

"Okay, get some rest tonight alright? Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight Grandma."

Matt watched as Grandma shut the door, hearing her turn the lights off in the living room before shutting her own bedroom door behind her. He grabbed another piece of paper and began drawing the same thing as before, when his hand slipped and left a long deep line across the paper.

_God damnit!_

He crumpled the paper up and threw it in the small trashcan besides the desk before turning the light off and falling face first on his bed. Maybe he'll have better luck tomorrow. At least he had something to look forward to.

* * *

"Oh, oh yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Tyra, if you were any louder you'd wake the whole neighborhood up."

"You know you're enjoying this, now keep going."

Landry chuckled a little under his breath and kept going for the next several minutes, slowly lifting himself off of Tyra and lying down next to her when he was finished and cleaned up.

"That was pretty damn good Landry Clarke. You're getting good at this," she laughed at him.

"Oh, so you're making fun of me now? I see how it is. I'll remember this the next time you decide you'd rather climb up the window then knock on the door."

Tyra quickly sat up from the bed and began putting her sweat pants back on.

"That reminds me, I should go say hi to your parents before they go to bed. They're still up right?"

"No, no, no! Don't do that," Landry begged. If she went out there, his parents would know what they've been up to. And his mother would not be happy. At all.

Tyra ignored Landry's pleads and put her bra and tee-shirt back on before making her way for the door. Just then Landry starts coughing, loud enough for Tyra to turn around and notice that he was choking.

"Landry?"

She rushed to his side as he pressed down against his chest and coughed, gasping for air every chance he could get. After a minute or two, he finally stopped, breathing in and out as fast as he possibly could.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I don't know what that was," he said, still trying to catch his breath. He wanted to laugh at how ridiculously stupid this all was, but Tyra would probably think he faked it all. And that wouldn't be good.

"If you're joking with me I'll rip your balls off."

"You got some psychic power I don't know about?" He laughed a little. "I can promise you that this wasn't a joke. Give me a minute, I'll go out there with you. I need a glass of water."

* * *

Tami tiptoed down the hallway towards Julie's bedroom, with Gracie in her arms.

"There she is. There's the birthday girl, Gracie Belle. Let's wake her up. C'mon Jules. Time to wake up," Tami said in a playful voice.

Julie moaned and groaned as she tossed back and forth in her bed. She wanted to stay in bed and sleep all day and not do anything else. It was her birthday. She shouldn't have to do anything she didn't want to.

"Give me twenty minutes," she said to her mother.

"Okay, make it quick. I'll let you drive to school today."

Tami walked down the hall to her own bedroom, where her husband was still lying in bed, blowing his nose like there was no tomorrow.

"You sound terrible."

"I feel like shit."

"There's some Robitussin in the medicine cabinet, and don't says things like that in front of Gracie."

"Slip of the tongue. I'm sorry." Coach slowly got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. It might have been the off-season, but he didn't need to get some kind of cold. Not now, not ever.

After taking some of the cold medicine and getting ready, he headed to school, while Julie and his wife took Gracie to day-care. He just hoped that everyone would have a good day.

He could use one.

* * *

**15 Days Later **

_She stood in the kitchen and made herself some breakfast when she heard the phone ring. It was still early in the morning, but late enough for someone to call, so she thought nothing of it._

"_Hello… Yeah, speaking… Can you say that again...? No, that has to be some kind of mistake. That's not… Oh… Oh my God."_

_She held the phone away from her ear and laid it on the table, as she felt the tears fall from her face._

* * *


	3. Saracen Vision

**Chapter Two: Saracen Vision**

_She slowly pulled up to the spot and got out of her car. She could see the fresh spot of dirt in the distance and knew that was his. Her knees shook as she walked closer and closer. She noticed a small stone with his name engraved on it and pictures and flowers surrounding it and began to cry._

_She rested her head on his stone, and moved her finger across his name. It was fucked up. Everything was fucked up. How could she let this happen to him?_

_She looked around the graveyard to see if anyone was around. If anyone would be able to see her laying here, dirt covering her freshly shaven legs, her mascara running down her face. She couldn't find anyone. She wasn't sure if she was happy no one could see her like this, or more upset that no one would come and tell her everything would be alright._

_After a few minutes, she stood up and made her made to her car, wiping off the dirt that covered her legs. She took one last look at his small stone in the distance before she started driving away._

_She creid all the way home._

* * *

Matt spotted Julie at her locker and slowly walked up to her, trying his best to surprise her. It didn't work, as she spotted him and smiled.

"Happy birthday," he said, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"Thank you," she responded, noticing that he was sort of out of it.

"I take it you didn't have any luck getting through?"

"No. I tried three times last night and I got nothing. I don't know if I should even bother anymore."

"You know you don't mean that. Did you leave a message at all?"

"And like that would do any good?"

"I take that as a no?"

"No, I didn't."

Julie rolled her eyes, let out a moan, and shut her locker. Matt knew what was coming.

"And you wonder why you never get through, why you never get any calls back. No one is going to answer a call from a number they don't know, you know that." She grabbed a hold of both of his hands and looked him right in the eyes. They might have worked things out and gotten back together, but her touch still sent shivers down his spine. Still made him nervous to be around her. He didn't want to mess this up. Again.

"You are not going to ruin this day. You are going to call at lunch, and leave a message, and that's final. I don't care if I have to stand in front of you to make sure it happens. You might get lucky tonight if things go well. I hear this restaurant is really nice."

Matt laughed a little and leaned in.

"You bribing me or something? Cause it sounds like your bribing me."

"I have very good persuasion skills. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two some day. And you can try it out on me some time."

Matt leaned in some more and lightly kissed Julie as he heard the bell ring.

"See you at lunch?"

"Yep. Bye Jules."

Matt smiled a little as he walked to class. He was going to wait until lunch to call, but this couldn't wait any longer. He walked pass the room he had to go into and found an empty corner in the courtyard. Dropping his bag to the ground, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly found and clicked on the same name as before. He was relieved and also completely terrified to hear the woman's voice on the other line.

"Hi mom."

* * *

"Garrity!" Tim yelled out as he watched Lyla walk down the hallway. She may have heard him loud and clear but she didn't bother to stop walking.

"Hey, Garrity!" Tim yelled out again as he got closer. He went to grab onto her should when she turned around to greet him, her body language practically screaming that she wanted no part in whatever conversation was about to take place.

"What do you want?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Lyla felt like turning around and walking away.

"That you weren't doing the radio show anymore? This new chick has nothing on you."

Lyla had enough of Tim's antics and turned around to walk to her next class. Tim followed.

"It is because you broke up with him? Can't be around him anymore? Is that it?"

"It had nothing to do with that. And I suggest you mind your own business. I have to get to class. Goodbye Tim."

Tim watched and Lyla continued walking down the hall, but he had just one more thing to say.

"You know, I thought good Christian girls weren't supposed to lie. Why are you lying to me?"

Lyla turned around to look at Tim. She wanted to say something to him, anything to make him leave her alone. But she kept quiet, and walked to class.

Tim wasn't sure if he got the answer he was looking for.

* * *

Smash walked towards Coach Taylor's office and slowly knocked on the already open door.

"Hey Coach, can talk to you for a second?"

"Of course, come on in."

Smash walked in and grabbed the piece of paper from his pocket before sitting down in the chair in front of Coach's desk. He held it out for Coach to take.

"I wanted to show you this."

Coach opened up the bent piece of paper to see a TMU logo at the top. He felt his stomach drop. For some unexplainable reason, TMU wanted Smash back, full scholarship and all.

"I don't know what to do," Smash told Coach. "I'm supposed to be signing with Whitmore next week."

Coach looked at the letter before handing it back to Smash and letting out a huge sigh.

If Coach was looking to relax for the rest of the afternoon and try to fight the cold he was getting, all that went to hell.

* * *

Matt looked at his phone and smiled before placing it back into his pocket.

_Well that went well._

He didn't get to enjoy the moment before he heard someone sit next to him.

"Thought you'd still be out here."

Matt turned his head to see Brett next to him, bag of popcorn in his hands.

"You hungry?"

Matt nodded and grabbed the bag, showing a small little smile.

"So who's the girl?" Brett asked.

"What girl?"

"The girl you've been talking to for almost an hour. I had to cover for your ass because I saw you walk right on by. I knew something was up. So tell me, where did you find her?"

"I wasn't talking to some girl you ass!"

"Dude, I was joking. I'm not that stupid."

Matt rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he was _that_ stupid. And since he was here, Matt might as well tell him.

"I was talking to my mom."

Brett nodded his head, surprised that Matt would tell him something like this. They might have been buddy-buddy, but Brett was sure that this was the kind of stuff that you would only tell those that were really close to you. Brett wasn't in that club. Probably never would be either.

"That's pretty cool. How Mrs. Saracen doing these days?"

"Besides the fact that she isn't Mrs. Saracen anymore, she's doing okay. I guess. Still won't come down from Oklahoma to see me though."

"Why's that?"

"I wish I knew. I was hoping that it would work this time. Guess not."

"You know what Matt; you got to fight for what you want. If you really want her to come down, then you got to beat it into her head until she can't say no. Otherwise, the same thing is going to happen again and again."

Matt took Brett's words to heart, because he was right. Matt always let it slide when his mother said no to come visit him. But he couldn't, and he wouldn't let it happen again. And if he had to get angry with her to get her to say yes, then so be it. He'd apologize for yelling at her when she got here.

Brett knew his little talk was a success and stood up.

"So, you call her back and let me know what happens. Are you coming to the weight room after school today?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Thanks Brett."

"No problem buddy. It's that Saracen Vision going off. I know when you could use a good pep talk."

"Saracen Vision? What the hell is that?"

"I don't really know. It sounded good in my head so I said it. You know how I do."

Matt laughed as he watched Brett walk away, before he took his phone out of his pocket and found the same number as before.

"Hi. It's me again."

_/tbc/_

* * *


	4. The Good Days Are Coming To An End

**Chapter Three: The Good Days Are Coming To An End**

Julie took a long deep breath and rested her head against Matt's shoulder. After a long day at school, and after what felt like a lifetime at dinner, Julie just wanted to relax and end her birthday on a good note. And of course, Matt was there every step of the way, making sure she got what she deserved.

"This is nice," she said to him.

"This is. Did you have a good day?"

"It was a very good day." Julie moved around on Matt's bed and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you. I'm glad things worked out with your mom. I can't wait to meet her."

Matt kissed the top of Julie's head and rested his hand on her waist.

"I know. It's going to be nice to have her here. I don't think she'll stay long. There's something about this place that she doesn't like. I just wish I knew what it was."

"You should bring it up. Ask her why she doesn't come here more often, or even move here so she can be in your life more. I'm sure she'd like that idea."

"I don't know. I'd like to think that she would, but I just don't know."

Matt leaned his head against Julie's and slowly kissed her, letting his worries about his mom just disappear. Having her in his life again was exactly what he wanted, and needed. He knew she'd be there to help him out when his mom came. He knew everyone would be there for him. But this was something he needed to do by himself.

"We should get dressed so I can drive you home. Your dad will kill me if I don't get you home on time."

Julie laughed and slowly got herself out of bed.

"You need to stop believing that already. He isn't going to do anything."

"Oh really? What's he going to do once he finds out what we've been doing all night?"

"He's not going to do anything, because he isn't going to find out. That simple."

Matt looked at Julie and rolled his eyes. Whether he knew or not, Coach will still probably hate him for being with his daughter again.

* * *

Coach lied in bed and sneezed into his hands several times. His wife began laughing at she lied down next to him, moving her hand across his hair.

"You sound terrible honey."

"You've said that a couple of times today." He sneezed again.

"Think you should go to the doctor? You might have the flu or some kind of sinus infection."

"No, no. I'm not doing that. I just have a cold. I'll take this damn medicine and I'll be fine tomorrow."

Tami turned over and turned the light off, lying down next to her husband and hearing Julie walk in the front door.

"Julie, you're late," Coach yelled out.

"By a minute!" Julie screamed as she made her way to her bedroom.

"Honey, stop that. It's her birthday. And don't yell like that, you're going to wake Gracie up."

"Sorry. Goodnight Julie."

"'Night dad!"

"Let me guess, you're going to have another Matt Chat aren't you?" Tami asked, with a little laugh in her voice.

"No. I'll let this slide for now."

Coach sneezed again before falling asleep.

* * *

Up and down, and up and down. The same motion, only a little faster as time went by. Landry was used to it by now. Use to the feeling of Tyra's hands across his back, use to her soft, wet clit, even if it drove him crazy every time he felt it, whether with his hands or his dick. And even though he was used to it, the feeling never got old. Every smile Tyra would give him afterwards made him love her even more than before. Made him want to brush the hair away from her face and kiss her senseless.

"We have to stop sneaking around like this. It makes me feel uncomfortable that my parents are right down the hall, with no idea what we're doing."

"Landry, we've been dating for months, if they still think we haven't done it yet, they're crazy. No offense. Stop stressing yourself over it."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll stop." Landry leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

Tyra laughed and kissed him back.

"I know." She paused for a moment. "I love you too."

"You do?" Landry teased.

"Yes. I love you Landry Clarke."

"You love me more than Matt loves Julie?"

Tyra laughed and smacked Landry's chest.

"You know you actually said that out loud, you didn't just think it?" She kept laughing. "Don't push it."

"Well for what's its worth, you're way hotter than Julie."

"Okay, that's enough flattery for one night. I'm tired."

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." He gave her another kiss before resting his head against his pillow. "Goodnight Tyra."

"Goodnight. Love you."

* * *

**6 days later… February 27, 2008**

"Seven… Eight… come one, two more… Nine… Ten. Good job buddy. I'm telling ya, you keep this up you're going to be looking like one seriously tough mother fucker."

Matt sat up after his last set of bench presses and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Yeah, you wish. It's too bad I can't be your personal body guard after this. I was really looking forward to it."

Brett laughed before he switched places with Matt.

"You know, I never really thought of that. But that sounds like one hell of an idea."

"Everything sounds like a good idea in your head, Brett. Now go."

Brett began his own set of bench presses, more focused on the conversation than working on his muscle mass.

"I know. But on a serious note, when is your mom coming to town? You must be excited about that one."

"She's coming tomorrow. I think I'm more nervous than excited."

"What are you nervous for?" Brett finished his set and sat up, grabbing his water bottle. "It's not like she's some stranger who you have to impress to get her to like you. She's your mom. It'll be fine. Trust me."

"That's easy for you to say. But I need to get going. I got a lot of stuff to do at home before she gets here." Matt walked back to the locker room and grabbed his bags before heading for the door.

"You're not gonna hit the showers first? Dude, you're dripping in sweat. I don't think your grandma's gonna like that one."

"I can't stick around here all day; I have too much stuff to do. And I don't think my grandma will really care that much. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye. Don't get too much sweat on the floor."

* * *

Lyla walked out of the convenience store, holding a few items for dinner at her father's house that evening when she saw Tim coming right towards her. She cringed a little and kept walking, ignoring his pleads to talk to her just like she's always done.

"Lyla, stop."

"What do you want Tim?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing? You alright?"

"I'm great Tim. Thank you for asking." She stopped, knowing that he was going to bring it up, knowing she had to be a "good Christian girl".

"We broke up a few weeks ago. There, you satisfied?"

"What happened with that? I thought you two were getting along great?"

"What happened between us is none of your business. Now if you excuse me, I have to get going."

Lyla began to walk away before Tim grabbed her lightly on her shoulder. She turned around and stared at him, while he stood there and stared right back at her. He had no idea what to say that would make her think of him differently_. I love you_? Never worked before. So what now?

She laughed a little when he never responded. Maybe... maybe now he finally got a clue. And even if he didn't, he would now.

"Let me guess… you're going to tell me how much you love me and want to be with me? Am I right? I mean, why am I even asking that question, since I already know you're going to say it?"

"Lyla, wait, just --"

"No, Tim. I am done with this. I don't love you. I don't feel what you feel for me. And I never have. What happened between us after Jason got hurt was a mistake. And still, a year and a half later, that fact has never gotten through your head. I can't take this anymore. How I can trust you to be faithful to me when all you ever do is sleep around? How can I trust you to be there to take care of me when I need someone when you can hardly take care of yourself? All you ever are is drunk. You're probably drunk right now, since I can smell the alcohol in your breath. You can't even wash your hair on a daily basis for crying out loud. You need to take a good look in the mirror and figure out why no one ever wants to be with you, or why no one ever takes you seriously. Because I can't keep doing it for you."

Lyla watched as Tim looked as if he was going to go into some speech where he would beg and plead with her, that he would change for the better. And any other time, she would have believed him. But now, well, that time is long gone.

"This is over. I have other things to deal with right now. And you're not one of them. I hope you can understand that, and maybe you'll find someone who will care. Goodbye Tim."

She turned around and walked away. She felt guilty for ripping him apart like that, but she had to do it. She didn't have any other choice.

* * *

**16 Days Later… March 14, 2008**

_She stood near the front of the church, looking back and watching those close to him carrying the casket up the aisle. She could feel the tears pouring down her face but she didn't lift one finger to wipe them away._

_All she kept saying to herself was "how." And she couldn't help but put herself at fault for this happening. It was there, right in front of her face, and she ignored it._

_As the casket came closer and closer, she felt a familiar hand touch her shoulder and it became all too real. Everything was closing in on her. It was too much for her to handle._

_She walked towards the side of the church and headed for the door._


	5. Someone Call An Ambulance

**Chapter Four: Someone Call An Ambulance ('Cause Something's Not Right)  
**

_Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip_

Matt ran his wet hand over his face before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, making a beeline for his room. He dried himself off and got dressed in a simple tee-shirt and sweatpants. Like lighting speed quick. He grabbed any dirty clothes that were on the floor and threw them in the basket near the corner of the room, before heading to the kitchen and starting dinner as Grandma watched TV.

Once dinner was finished, Matt worked on the rest of the house, as Grandma took a short nap. He was moving from room to room so fast he thought he would fall over his own feet. The house needed to look perfect when his mom arrived, and there was just too much to do. So he grabbed his cell phone and called both Landry and Julie, pleading with both of them that he needed help.

Landry, although less than reluctant, arrived first, and began working on the room that Carlotta once stayed in.

"I'm not going in there," Matt told him as he grabbed a pile of old newspapers and threw them in the trash.

"I guess she showed you a few good times on that bed didn't see?"

"We're not talking about this right now. Or ever. Now just get in there already."

"I'm going, I'm going."

Julie arrived a few minutes later, once the conversation on Carlotta finally died off. It was a topic she discussed with Matt when they began talking again, but haven't touched since. It was better left in the backburner where it would fade away and never come back.

The three of them worked together for almost an hour before things looked good enough to Matt. Julie was near the front window when she noticed a car pulling up in front of Matt's house.

"Matt, do you know what kind of car your mom drives?"

"Uh, not really. Why?"

Julie watched as a tall blonde woman got out of the car and made her way for the door. She looked youthful, energetic, and confident. Could this really be her?

"Because I think your mom is here."

Matt could feel his eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline as he made his way to the front door. And Julie was right. There was his mother, walking up the steps towards him.

"Surprise!! Come give your mother a hug!!"

Matt opened the door and let her inside, hugging her on the way. It was good to see her again.

"Turns out I can't stay as long as I thought, so I figured I'd come a day early and surprise everyone." Matt's mother immediately saw Julie and let go of her son.

"And you must be Julie. Oh my God, aren't you just gorgeous."

"Thank you. It's really nice to meet you."

"Oh, sweetheart, it's my pleasure to finally meet you. Matt talks about you all the time."

Julie watched as Matt's face went crimson red almost instantly. Of all the things Julie imagined Matt's mother to be, this was something she never expected.

"Landry!! Oh my how you have grown. Look at you!!"

"Hi, Mrs. Saracen."

Matt's mother grabbed Landry and hugged him tightly.

"Oh honey, you don't have to give me that 'Mrs. Saracen' nonsense. How are you? How are your parents doing?"

"I'm good, they're doing good too. How are you?"

Matt's mom looked at all three of them as she spoke.

"I'm doing wonderful, just wonderful. Matthew, your mother is back in the dating game, and she has met the most amazing man. He's a keeper if you know what I mean." She winked at Julie, who had no idea how to respond. So she didn't.

"Do you want me to go get your bags, Mom?"

"Oh yes, that would be great. You two can go while I chit-chat here with Julie. Come here beautiful."

Matt and Landry walked outside to grab her bags as his mom grabbed Julie by the hand as sat down at the kitchen table. Landry didn't wait one second once he was outside to say something.

"WOW! Well, that was – she seems really happy to here."

"I know. I didn't expect it to be like this at all. She's never acted like this before. She wasn't even like this on the phone when I talked to her about coming here."

"You think it's that guy she talked about?"

"I don't know what it is. She never mentioned him to me before."

"Maybe she's drunk. Or high. Isn't your mom a smoker?"

"She's not high you idiot. But whatever it is, it's making her happy. So as long as she stays this way, everything will be great."

* * *

Smash sat at the kitchen table, looking at the letter he finished writing, doubling checking to make sure that everything was spelled right, and that it didn't sound too harsh.

"Brian, what are you still doing up?"

"I'm just finishing up this letter Mama. I'll be right up."

"I wish you'd stop worrying about that silly letter. You're doing the right thing. They'll understand. And if they don't, then they aren't people you want to be around anyway."

"You're right. I think I understand that now. Goodnight Mama."

Smash grabbed the letter and headed for his bedroom. He'd write it out as an email tomorrow. Get it over with already, and finally focus on the important stuff. It would be easier on everyone.

* * *

**The Next Day… February 28, 2008**

Smash walked into the computer room during his break between classes, finding Matt ending his conversation with his dad.

"Oh, hey Smash. Didn't see you coming in."

"What's up Matty boy? How the old man doing? Your moms come yet?"

"She was supposed to come today but she surprised me by showing up last night. She's gonna stop by at work today. You'll get to meet her. My dad is doing alright too, I guess. It's a long story. What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story. Can I tell you later?"

"Yeah. I'll see you at lunch."

"Later Matt."

Smash watched to make sure Matt left the room and closed the door behind her before he opened his inbox and began writing:

_Dear Coach Parker,_

_I am very honored that you and the athletic department of Texas Methodist University have decided to give me a second chance to join your football team. I have been thinking about this ever since I received your letter, and I have come to the decision to not join the team in the fall. I have been offered a spot at Whitmore, and after going over everything, I believe that Whitmore is an all together better fit for me, and a school that will help me along in the future. I hope you can understand my decision, and I thank you for giving me the chance._

_Brian Williams_

Smash doubled check the letter and then hit "send," before getting up and walking out.

* * *

Coach walked into his office and sat down at his desk, coughing up a storm. Even after a week, he was still sick. And it only felt like it was getting worse. He didn't think anything of it though. The medicine just wasn't working. He'll stop at the drug store on the way home and buy something better.

He looked at the files on his desk. Stats on some players coming up from JV, letters from different sports magazines all across the country wanting to interview him for something or another, games tapes that needed to be watched, ideas on new plays for the next season. No matter what, it kept coming at him, a never ending pile of crap. What good was the off-season if he couldn't take a break from it all? And this damn cold wasn't making things any better.

Coach watched some of his players coming in and out of the locker room, using their breaks to work out in the weight room. They looked… happy. Like they had no cares in the world. Coach hoped that his guidance on the field would help them outside of it, and that he didn't disappoint any of them with his past actions. Were any of them still bitter that he left last year? For most it was hard to tell, but Coach would never know unless they told him. Not everyone on the team was Matt Saracen.

Coach tried going back to his work again, but his nagging cough only got worse. And it made him feel dizzy, and like he might vomit. Before, he just though it was some kind of nagging cold. But now? Something didn't seem right about this at all.

He got up from his chair to make his way for the guidance office. Maybe Tami was right.

* * *

Smash quickly walked into the computer room before lunch to see if he received a response from Coach Parker, surprised to see that one was waiting in his inbox. But even more surprised to read what Coach Parker wrote him back:

_Brian,_

_Well, I don't know whether I should be upset or embarrassed that you are going to play for Whitmore over TMU. Your future with us would have been great, but now that you're joining such a crap team, I'm not so sure about that one anymore. Good luck getting any NFL recruiters to take you seriously._

Smash deleted the message from his inbox as soon as he finished reading it.

He's glad his mother was right about all this. Because now he knew that TMU was a place he wanted no part of.

* * *

Coach walked into Tami's office and plopped down on her couch, practically passing out while doing so. Tami can tell something wasn't right considering he didn't look the way he did now when they both woke up that morning.

"Honey, you don't look so good."

"You were right. I have to go and see a doctor. Find out what's wrong with me."

"That sounds like a good idea. And I hate to do this but I got kids waiting to see me."

"Yeah, I'm going. Thanks babe." Coach sat up but felt so dizzy that he feel right back down, almost falling to the floor.

"Whoa, babe, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little –"

Coach couldn't finish his sentence before he was running for the trashcan, where he puked his brains out.

"That's it. I'm taking you to the hospital."

Tami carried her husband out of her room as students and teachers alike stared at both of them.

"Sorry y'all. Little emergency that needs attending to. Come back tomorrow and we'll talk. I promise."

Tami brought Coach to her car and began driving to the hospital. Coach began complaining that he was cold, even though the windows were open and it was warmer than usual for the end of February.

"Oh, this is bad." Tami whispered to herself. She prayed that nothing was seriously wrong.

"Hang in there sweetheart. We're almost there."

* * *

Tim sat on his couch and drank another beer. Ever since Lyla told him off the night before, he didn't want to do anything. Maybe she was right. Maybe no one wanted to deal with him or take him seriously. But like it would make any difference. He could stop drinking right here and now, stop sleeping with whoever he wanted, do the things that would make Lyla notice him in a different light, but he knew, no matter what, it would never work. He would never be good enough for her. Not in this lifetime anyway.

So Tim decided he wasn't going to do anything. He was going to keep drinking, keep sleeping around, until he found someone who would like him for _him_. But it still hurt. Still hurt that Lyla would say the things that she said. He thought they had something together. He helped her get through Jason's injury, she helped him in Mexico. How could she act like none of that ever happen? She was a completely different person now. Tim didn't know if he wanted to deal with her anymore, but going through the pain Lyla gave him made him physically ill. He had to get out of this house. Had to think about something else.

Tim got up from the couch and grabbed his keys off the bar table, stumbling as he walked out the door.

_/tbc/_


	6. I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream For

**Chapter Five: I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream For...**

_She slowly walked into the room, and began watching him sleep there on the bed. It almost made her laugh a little. After a few minutes, she walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. It was time he got up already._

"_Hey, c'mon time to get up."_

_She thought she heard him grunt like usual, so she walked out of the room and went back to what she was doing beforehand. After a while, she noticed that he was still sleeping. So she tried again._

"_Hey, now, c'mon, don't do this. You have to get up. You know that. Now let's go."_

_She tapped him on the shoulder again. And again. But still, he wouldn't move. Wouldn't open his eyes and look at her. And it was at this exact moment, she knew something was wrong. Very wrong._

_She ran out of the room, screaming as loud as she could._

"_Someone help me!!"_

* * *

"Pneumonia?"

"Yes ma'am. Your husband has a bad case of Pneumonia."

"Bad? What you do mean by 'bad'?"

"We're going to keep him hear overnight. Maybe one or two days. Give him some antibiotics. Let his condition improve before he gets sent home."

Tami, after pacing back and forth listening to Eric's nurse tell her his condition, finally sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room of Dillon Memorial's emergency room. She could kill him for making her worry like this. If he would have just gone to a doctor like she asked him to do a week ago, then he wouldn't be in such bad shape.

Tami grabbed her cell phone. She needed to let Julie know, and knowing that she was still at school, she would have to something that was against the rules: text her.

_Dad's got pneumonia. Had to bring him to the hospital. Call me ASAP!_

* * *

Matt stood in his room as he heard his mom walk inside the house after she got home from the store. He was so happy that she was here, and that she was happy to be here, but her attitude seemed like a complete 360, that he needed to find out what was going on, and he needed to do it now. It would bother him her entire stay if he didn't ask.

"Hey mom, can we talk for a second?"

"Of course, of course. Come sit down. How was school today?"

"It was okay. School is school. I uh…" Matt had a hard time wording what he wanted to say, hoping he didn't sound as much of an idiot as he felt. "I don't want to sound rude or anything like that, but I just want to know what's been going on that's making you this happy? I just… never seen or heard you like this before."

Matt's mom sighed and shook her head, like she knew this would come up. And well, she did have some explaining to do.

"Well Matt, there are things happening in my life that are making me happy. And you know things have been tough for me before. I wasn't happy being a wife, I wasn't happy being a mother, I wasn't happy with anything. But now, now I'm taking control of my life. I have a great job, I've met a great man, and now I'm here with you. And I know, I know there is a lot to discuss and a lot to take in, and I don't expect you to ever forgive me for leaving you, but I've finally figured out what's important in my life, and I don't ever want to leave you like that again. I want to be in your life." She wrapped her arms around Matt and felt the tears coming out of her eyes. She knew it would take a while for Matt to understand everything, she was still figuring everything out, but as long as he wanted her around, it would all be okay in the end.

"Thank you mom."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

* * *

Julie looked at her cell phone and noticed that a text message was waiting for her, having no idea it was even there in the first place, since she never heard it go off in her purse. She opened her phone and looked at the message, her jaw dropping. Tyra, who was sitting right next to her in her truck, noticed something wasn't quite right.

"What's wrong?"

"You gotta drive me to the hospital. My dad's there."

"What's wrong? Oh wow."

Tyra slammed on the gas petal and drove as fast as she could to the hospital, arriving in front of the entrance to the E.R. within minutes.

"You want me to go in with you?"

"No. Just call me later okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

Julie ran inside, completely passing the security guard yelling at her to stop. Fuck him, she thought. She found her mother sitting in the waiting room and rushed to her side.

"Mom!" she screamed, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"He's just got pneumonia. They're keeping him here until he gets better. He'll be alright."

Julie could feel the relief rush over her. Her mom didn't seem worried over it, which made everything okay. Well, sorta. There was always that chance things could get worse and he could drop dead right then and there, but let's not worry about that until we really have to. Okay?

"Visiting hours aren't until 6, and they have him sedated, so I'm going to go and get Gracie, and then I'll come back here. You wanna come with me, stay, what you wanna do? I figured we could go stop by the Alamo Freeze, get some food, you can tell Matt what's going on, and all that."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll come with you. I don't like being in here all by myself."

"I agree. Some of these people in here are giving me the creeps. Like that guy at the front desk. He's checking me out I just know it."

"Real smooth mom. Just scream it for them all to hear. They might take it personally."

"Don't say things like that. As if I'm not freaked out enough."

Tami rushed out of the waiting room with Julie right behind. They drove to Gracie's daycare, before heading for the Alamo Freeze. And of course, Matt was there at the register. What else was new?

"Oh hey," he said, completely surprised to see Julie walking inside, seeing Mrs. Taylor in her car out in the parking out. "I didn't expect to see you all here. What's going on?"

"Were just here to get food, because, um… look, my dad's in the hospital. He's got pneumonia."

"Whoa. That's pretty bad. Is he okay?"

"Well, my mom said he'll be alright. I haven't seen him yet. But I just thought you'd want to know."

"Well thanks for telling me. You want me to go with you? I could get out of my shift. It's not really busy here anyway."

"No, you don't have to do that. You don't have to worry about it. I'll be fine. Stay home with your mom. How is she by the way? You doing okay?"

"Things are going great. She seems really happy to be here, and with everything. She has to leave on Sunday, which sucks, but she said she's going to come down again over Easter, so that's good. You want me to get your food for you?"

"Oh right, yes, can you please?"

"The usual?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, coming right up."

Matt turned around to walk to the back and get her food, before he turned around and looked at Julie again.

"One more thing," he said, leaning over the counter, kissing her gently. He smiled before walking away, making Julie feel just a little bit better.

* * *

**Three Days Later… March 2, 2008**

Coach fell on his bed with force, enjoying the feeling on the soft mattress and the sheets after finally being released from the hospital.

"Oh, this bed feels so good. I can't believe those assholes kept me there for 3 days. 3 days, Tami!"

"Well, honey, you had pneumonia. What were they supposed to do? They told you were going to stay there until you were better. Wouldn't be in this situation if you would have just gone to the doctor like I asked."

"Well, I didn't feel like I needed to. So I didn't."

"No, you were just being stubborn."

"Oh yeah?" He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her down next to him. "You like it when I'm stubborn." He began kissing her, running his hands through her hair. After being stuck in a hospital for 3 days, all Coach wanted was some time alone with his wife. She knew exactly what he was thinking and began to laugh.

"No. No, no, no."

"What? Why not?"

"Honey, it's 11 in the morning. And our oldest daughter is right down the hall. She could come in at any second."

Coach didn't pay attention to her pleads, instead, running his hand against her waist, sliding it over the button of her jeans. He wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Julie!" Tami screamed out. Coach took his hand away from his wife waist and over his hair, when Julie walked in.

"What's up?"

"Honey, you should go and see Matt's mom before she leaves. Tell her we're sorry we couldn't come and say hello."

"You want me to do that right now?"

"Just do what your mother tells you Julie," Coach yelled out. She watched as her dad began playing with her moms fingers, and she knew exactly what was going on. And it made her want to vomit.

"Oh my God, oh my God. Gross!!" She ran back to her room and grabbed her purse, making a beeline for the front door. "You guys make me sick."

Tami waited until Julie was a short distance away from the house before she sprang up and closed the bedroom door, taking her shoes off in the process.

She jumped back onto the bed, on top of her husband as both their lips found each other. Coach took the initiative, flipping his wife over so that he was on top of her, unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants above his knees, as his wife did the same. And before he knew it, he felt his wife's hot, wet clit, and began going inside, sliding in _so_ easily. Who needed a hospital when you had this?

"I didn't know Matt's mother was here," Coach said, almost in a whisper as he gasped for air, digging deeper inside her.

"Yeah, she… came a few days ago. Go a little faster."

"Okay."

Tami moaned a little as Coach began moving faster and faster.

"That's it right there. That's perfect," she said.

Coach moved in the same speed for the new few minutes before he was finally finished. After putting his pants back on, he lied next to his wife and stroked the top of her head.

"Glad you caved in?"

Tami laughed a little.

"Yeah. I guess so. We didn't wake the baby up this time."

Coach stood up, noticing that Gracie was still asleep in her crib.

"Nope. She's still sleeping. And Julie's still not here."

Coach eyed Tami. Tami eyed him back.

It didn't take long for him to jump on top of her again.

* * *

Matt took his mother's last bag and threw it in her truck before slamming it shut. He's been dreading this day ever since his mother walked in that front door. He's always dreaded this day every time she came to visit, but this time it was different. He always knew before that it was better that she didn't stay long, that she left when the time was right. Their relationship wasn't what it should have been. He knew his mother was never happy before she reached her breaking point and left. And well, Matt can't blame her for it, even though he would never understand why she would leave her own son. He would always have that little piece inside his heart that would hate her for as long as he lived.

But this was different. She was happy being here. She wanted to give life another shot. And so far, things were going great. So why should he put an end to her happiness. Because she left and didn't deserve another chance? That didn't seem very fair to him. Considering that she always came to visit from time to time. Always talked to him on the phone whenever she could. She didn't leave and never come back. Sure could have. But she didn't. And that's the difference.

He watched as his mother put her sunglasses on, taking one more look at the small house.

"Is that everything?"

"Yep. That's everything. Do you really have to go?"

"Oh, sweetheart." She gave her son a hug, feeling tears begin to form in her eyes. "I really wish I could stay longer. I really enjoyed being here. But Easter and Spring Break will be here before you know it."

"I'm already counting down the days."

She laughed before letting go and walking towards the front seat of her car.

"I tell you what. When I go back, I'll have a talk with Michael. See if we can't find a place to live here in Dillon."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Maybe if we get a big enough house, you and Grandma can move in with us. Would you like that?"

"Yes. Yes, absolutely." Matt ran over to her and practically strangled her in a hug. It was more than he could ever dream of. Finally, finally, finally he could have a normal life.

* * *

**The Next Day… March 3, 2008**

"I tell ya Matt, that right there is pretty friggen amazing. I'm jealous." Brett told Matt the next day in the weight room, running on the treadmill.

"It is amazing. I owe you man. If it wasn't for you, she would have never come."

Landry chimed in. "Don't say like that to Brett. He'll make you do something you'll regret."

"HA! You may be right Landry, but I think I'll pass on that this time."

"Well lucky me." Matt said, taking a break and taking a drink of water.

"Hey Matt, just don't let your mom get near Riggins. She probably won't be able to resist," Bradley screamed out from across the room.

"Just like your mom, right Bradley?"

Bradley stopped working out and stood up, walking towards Matt.

"That isn't funny," he said, pretending to act serious.

"Oh, I smell a fight," Brett screamed. "Don't mess with this kid, Bradley. He's one tough motherfucker now. Show him Matt."

Matt looked around the room, seeing all the guys become interested in seeing him "fight" Bradley. He laughed and stood up.

"Alright then."

Matt and Bradley moved around slowly in a circle, waiting for the time to strike first. When Matt saw Bradley flinch, he tried tackling him, only slightly pushing him back since he was much larger. Bradley quickly got Matt into a headlock, as Matt pressed his hand into Bradley's chest and began digging in as hard as he could. Bradley screamed in pain before he let go of Matt and pushed him away. But he did it with such force, that Matt feel back and hit his head right on a 20 pound dumb bell that was lying on the floor, instead of in the rack it was lying in front of.

"Dude!" Landry screamed out as he rushed to Matt side, who was lying on the floor screaming in pain.

"Bradley, you're disqualified. Matt you win. Now everyone just pretend like you've never seen this."

"You alright man? That was quite a hit."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a second."

"You want us to get Coach or someone. Take you to the nurse?"

"NO! I just hit my head. Geeze. Just calm down. I'll be fine."

"Well, okay then," Brett said before he went back to working out.

Matt stood up and waited until the throbbing in his head stopped before he headed to the showers. Even though he was alright, this bump was going to leave him with a big headache.

* * *

Billy walked inside his home that night to find Tim, once again, sitting on the couch drinking a beer.

"Well, look at that. This picture never gets old."

"Yeah, we're out of beer. You better go and get some more before you get comfortable."

"Why, so you can drink it all and mope around because Lyla dumped you? There's more girls out there Tim. You of all people should know that."

Tim was putting up with another lecture on this subject, and got up from the couch, grabbing the car keys.

"I'll just go myself then," Tim said, once again stumbling out of the house.

Billy decided to go with him, but let Tim drive. He'll be alright. It isn't like this was the first drive he drove anywhere while he was drunk.

They sat in the car in silence, Tim pressing down on the gas pedal with more force at each passing moment.

"Tim, you wanna slow down? If we get pulled over, you're done. Hope you know that."

"Yeah whatever." Tim kept pressing down on the gas pedal.

"You know what… pull over, I'm driving."

"What?"

"You heard me, now pull over."

"I shouldn't have waited for you," Tim said, shaking his head. This was just a bad idea from the start. He began breathing slowly, to try and regain his composure, and not do anything stupid. But soon everything became a blur, the song on the radio became louder, his eyes closed shut and wouldn't open, and before he knew it Billy was screaming at him to watch out.

Tim opened his eyes to see a car heading right for them. Tim turned the steering wheel and felt the truck quickly turn back to the right side of the road. But it did so at such a high speed that Tim lost all control of the truck. He felt it go back and forth, heard Billy screaming, and then felt the truck flip upside down a few times before slamming into something. A pole, a tree, another car. He wasn't sure. He couldn't hear his own voice. Couldn't tell if he was screaming as loud as Billy was, but as soon as the car stopped moving, everything became a blur again.

_/tbc_/


	7. Going Going Going

**Chapter Six: Going... Going... Going...**

It didn't take long for the ambulance to get to Tim and Billy, since Tim slammed his truck right into a telephone pole in the middle of a busy street around 6 o'clock at night. Getting them out of the car, well, that was a different story. The Jaws of Life had to be used to get both doors open, but trying to get them out was even more difficult. As a result of the head on collision with the pole, the dashboard slammed right into Billy, but was an inch short of keeping him stuck in his seat.

Tim's condition on the other hand was much worse. He first slammed his chest into the steering wheel, causing some damage to his rib cage. The whiplash of the impact made him slam into the headrest with force. But he didn't stop there; slamming once again into the steering wheel before his body finally stopped moving. Paramedics were looking at broken ribs, maybe some internal injuries, not to mention the cuts all over his face and arms as a result of the crash. He was in bad shape, and if they didn't move fast he was a goner. The clock was ticking.

* * *

**The Next Day… March 4, 2008**

"You ready?"

"Yes sir."

Coach Dickies slowly slid the letter of intent towards Smash, who of course had no hesitation to sign it, in front of his family, friends, Coach, and tons of reporters.

"Smash is going to Whitmore baby," he screamed out when he finished signing his name, the crowd clapping and cheering him on.

Smash made his way around the room, thanking the reporters for coming, his friends for showing their support, and Coach Taylor, for giving him this opportunity when Smash thought his future was lost.

"Sir, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me these past few years. I don't know where I would be, or what I would be doing if I didn't have you as a coach."

Coach felt deeply touched at Smash's words and was about to say something in response when his phone rang. Curious as to who could be calling him at this very moment (considering the whole damn town knew about this day), he excused himself from Smash and answered his phone, but not without a little annoyance in his voice.

"Hello?"

* * *

"Alright, listen up, you go in, say a few words, and that's it. He's not the only one in there so I don't want no horsing around. You respect the other people that are in there. You got me? Now go."

Coach watched as a few of his players walked out of the waiting room and down the hall towards the I.C.U. where the hospital kept Tim. Some of the others, like Smash, Matt, Bradley, and Landry stayed behind and waited until everyone else left before they went to see him.

"How's Billy doing?" Tami asked her husband as he sat down next to her.

"He's in bad shape, but he's doing better than Tim that's for damn sure. Tim's lucky to be alive."

"He'll be alright." Tami held onto Coach's hand tightly. "He'll be alright."

* * *

**Three Days Later… March 7, 2008**

Friday night was all about celebrating Smash signing with Whitmore. Even though many of those in attendance were worried about Tim, who was still unconscious in the I.C.U., they tried to forget all about it and just have fun. It could be worst. Tim could be dead. And where's the fun in that?

The small bonfire near the edge of the lake kept those who decided to take a break warm on this cool night, but there was still a bitter chill in the air. Some thought it was too weird for them to handle, as if Mother Nature were telling them it wasn't right to be here when one of their friends lied in a hospital bed. They didn't say anything about it though, as to not be considered a buzzkill.

"This is nice," Tyra quietly said to Landry as she sat on a lawn chair in front of the fire. The crackling of the tree branches gave her peace. She could use some. Landry didn't say anything back. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

Matt and Julie sat across from them, Julie sitting on Matt's lap as he began falling asleep in his chair.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Just a little tired? You've been like this all week. You sure you're not getting sick?"

"I'm fine. I'm just worn out from all that extra training I've been doing for next season. You know that. I'll cut back if you stop bugging me about it." He rested his hand on her waist and slipped his finger into her jeans.

"Tease," she said, slapping his hand. Julie was sure that at this moment, he was more than just tired.

"You wanna go inside?" he whispered into her ear, so softly that even she had a hard time hearing it.

She didn't respond, but instead slowly got up off his lap and walked back inside the house, ahead of him, so as to not make their plans completely obvious to everyone. She made her way up the stairs, and looked around the hall for an empty room. It was late, and Julie was pretty sure half of the rooms were already occupied. She finally found one at the end of the hall, a good portion away from the others and waited for Matt, who was there a few seconds later, standing right in front of her, his hard-on already noticeable if you looked hard enough.

Matt looked into Julie's eyes with intensity before he gently picked up her and laid her across the bed, shutting and locking the door behind him, his lips and tongue quickly finding hers, licking and sucking and biting like there was no tomorrow.

Julie began tugging at Matt's shirt, her hips grinding hard against his, faster and faster they went. It made her laugh inside at how much and how badly she wanted this, wanted him. This was the last thing she expected out of this night. And now the only thing on her mind is that they needed to do this quickly before they would both burst, because Julie was aching, and she wanted to scream every time Matt's hips pressed against her. She threw her arms up as Matt whipped her shirt off, tugging at her bra clasp on her back, throwing it on the floor with the rest of their clothes when he got it undone, and pressing his chest against her breasts. _God damn_, he could do this every single day, and it would never, ever get old.

Matt threw off his shoes and socks as Julie unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, bringing them down to his knees, gripping his cock, stroking it up and down, ever, ever so slowly. Julie can feel the heat and the sweat coming from his body and it turns her on more that she thought it would. She wants to be soaked in him it's a little ridiculous. She moves her hand out of the way so Matt can do the same to her, bringing her jeans and panties down to her knees, letting her kick them off the bed. He gently brushed his fingers against her clit, so soft, so wet, _so, so wet_, he just had to do it. He bends his head down and runs his tongue across her clit, feels her hips and thighs twitch just a little bit. He smiles to himself and leans up, grabbing his wallet out of his jeans and grabbing a condom.

"Would you like to do the honors?" he asked Julie, holding the condom in the air for her to see. She laughed and grabbed it, tearing it open and putting it on him, before looking him in the eyes and kissing him, leaning back down against the bed and the pillows, letting him pressed him body against hers as he went inside.

"_Matt_," she whispered as he went deeper inside her. She shut her eyes and rested her hands against his back, letting her hips do the work for her as Matt's own hips moved up and then back down away as he dug his face into her hair. It smelled so damn good, her hair. Like strawberries or some shit. And he begins to realize how he isn't worried about anything of this now. Hell, he may not of lost his virginity to Julie (he finally knows how much of a mistake Carlotta was), but he was worried he would do something wrong their very first time, whether he would crush her with his weight, hurt her _down there_, or fart while they did it, or some shit. Whatever could go wrong, he imagined it happening. But now he's not worried, he knows nothing wrong will happen, and if that makes him more confident, then he'll go with that. Because that's what he feels now, just losing himself in this moment, knowing it'll be gone in a few minutes. He comes a few seconds later, and just lies that on top of her for a few seconds, kissing her all over the place, he loves her so damn much.

Julie began staring at the ceiling as Matt slowly withdrew and took care of the condom. She began to notice something weird on the ceiling. Could it be? And yes, it was, there were small white clouds painted on the ceiling. It puzzled her, and she began looking around the room, seeing a football shaped lamp on the dresser beside her, a toy box on the floor near the corner. She began laughing hysterically. She was so busy thinking about having sex with her boyfriend to realize they were doing it in a little kid's bedroom. She couldn't believe how stupid she was.

"What's so funny," Matt asked lying down next to her, brushing her hair away from her face, and across her back.

"Look at what kind of room we are in."

Matt looked around the room, and at the sheets of the bed, noticing that they were covered with a SpongeBob blanket.

"Well how 'bout that. My bedroom used to look a little bit like this when I was a kid. Before I… well, you know."

"I bet you were a really cute kid. Real small, with fat little cheeks."

Matt laughed and nudged Julie's side.

"Had a cute little girlfriend too, right?"

"Not like you. Not even close."

Matt leaned down and began kissing her, running his hand through her hair. He could spend the rest of the night here with her like this, the rest of his life really, but the eerie feeling the room gave both of them began to creep them out. Whether it was flashes of Dillon when he was a kid, or a throbbing headache, Matt slowly and quietly got dressed with Julie, walking back downstairs hand in hand, to enjoy the rest of the night with their friends.

* * *

Coach sat in the waiting room on the 5th floor of Dillon Memorial, as Tim was transferred to his own room. When the nurses and techs were finished, Coach walked inside and sat down next to Tim, watching him lie there, wondering just how the fuck something like this can happen. The heart monitor next to Tim's bed drowned out Coach's thoughts the more he began to let the beeps inside his head.

_BEEP… BEEP… BEEP..._

"If you can here me, well, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I want you to know that you can pull through this. You understand. I don't want you to give up. Don't give up."

Coach pressed his hand against Tim's. Hoping and praying that he would wake up, and this nightmare would be over.

Then Coach began to hear the beeping of the heart monitor go faster and faster. For some reason, this didn't sound right to him at all.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…_

* * *

About an hour after rejoining their friends, Matt and Julie left the party and soon found themselves in front of Julie's house. It didn't take Julie long to move across from the passenger seat to the driver's seat, grabbing Matt by the neck and bringing him in for a nice long kiss goodnight.

"I love you Julie," he said to her when their lips parted.

"I love you too. You sure you feel okay?"

"I'm fine, okay? You don't have to worry." He leaned his head towards her and kissed her again.

"But I am worried. This whole thing just doesn't seem normal to me. And after what happened to Tim and even my dad, I think I have a right to be concerned. So, please, can you just go to the doctor? Can you do that for me?"

"Okay, I'll go. If nothing is wrong you owe me."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a little bit of this…" Matt grabbed Julie's by the back of her head and brought her in for another kiss. "Maybe a little something extra why were at it?"

"I'll have to think about that one, considering we just did that earlier."

"Well you are the coolest, most understanding girlfriend in the world, so I'm sure it wouldn't take you that long to come up with a decision."

"And what happens if there is something wrong with you?"

"Well that's not going to happen, okay? Everything is fine. Hell, I'll go to the emergency room tomorrow and have someone check me out."

"You really think that's going to work?"

"Yeah. I'm QB1, I have special privileges."

"Don't let that big head of yours give you a hard time getting inside. It might not fit."

"That's funny. Look, I just don't want you to worry about me when you don't have to. That's all."

"Okay. I won't. I'll try not to."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. You should go before you mom comes out and yells at us."

"Alright. Call me tomorrow. I love you."

Matt gave her one more kiss before she got out of the car and walked inside her house. He drove home to more throbbing in his head. Going to the emergency room didn't sound like such a bad idea after all.

He walked inside once he got home, quickly got changed, and fell on his bed. Maybe he just needed some rest. It's been a long couple of days, and he was physically drained after tonight's activities. But then again, he always felt the same even if he slept all night. Never getting better, always getting worse. Whatever it was though, Matt knew it needed to get fixed. And fast.

* * *

"What happened? What's happening to him!?" Coach screamed at the nurses and doctors who ran inside Tim's room and to his side.

"Coach, I need you to leave the room. Go, just go!!"

Coach ran out of the room and stood near the doorway as the nurses and doctors took care of Tim. He completely drowned out all their voices, didn't try to look at what they were doing, only hearing and seeing the heart monitor next to the bed. Watching the red line going up and down, faster and faster. The beeping was going just as fast, getting louder and louder every second.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…_

And then there was nothing. No red line, no loud beeping. Just complete, dead, silence.

* * *

Grandma sat on her chair and looked up at the clock in the kitchen, 9:13 am. She shook her head and walked inside Matt's room.

"Matthew, Matthew honey, c'mon, it's time to wake up now."

She began tapping him on the shoulder and thought she heard him make that grunting sound he usually makes when she wakes him up, so she walked out of the room and sat back down on her chair, watching TV.

She looked up and the clock again a little later, 9:32 am. And he was still sleeping. She shook her head and walked back inside his room.

"Matthew, c'mon. I need you to help me with the garden. You said you would wake up and help me do it. Now let's go."

She tapped him on the shoulder again, and again. But still, he wouldn't move, wouldn't open his eyes and look at her. And it was at that exact moment she knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

She ran out of the room, and ran outside of the house, screaming as loud as she could.

"Someone help me!!"

_/tbc/_


	8. Gone

**Chapter Seven: …Gone**

Eric Taylor sat down at the closest chair he could find, running his hands over his face and hair. Why? Why could something like this happen? Everyone knows Tim made mistakes during his life, but it wasn't fair that this was the price he paid. Death wasn't fair. He was so young – could have been worth a damn instead of just a worthless piece of shit like everyone makes him out to be. But now, it's all been taking away. Eric begins to wonder if it was his fault. That he didn't look out for him enough like a coach and a father figure should have. Or maybe he's just cursed. Look what happened to Jason, what's been going on these past few years with Matt, and now Tim. Eric has to pay the ultimate price for his sins – having someone close to you die. Just – _poof_ – gone. There is no other punishment harsher than that.

He looked over to his side to see the nurses and doctors leave Tim's room. His leg began to tremble. Would it be easier if he got up and found out himself, or if someone came and told him Tim was dead? Eric asked that very question in his mind over and over again before he found a woman standing it front of him, trying to get his attention.

"Are you okay Coach?" she asked. "You should probably go home and get some rest. Come back again tomorrow."

"Did I need to sign anything? Some kind of release forms or something?"

"Release forms? Coach, Tim still has a while before he can be released. You do know that right?"

Coach sat up and stared at the woman? Did she just say what he thought she just said? Coach felt the relief flood through his body. He's alive, he's alive, he's alive!

"Yeah, of course, I'm sorry. It's been a long night. Can I go in there real quick before I go?"

"Yes, of course. He's doing alright after that little scare. We're hoping he wakes up tomorrow so we can check him out fully."

Eric power walked his way to his room, completely ignoring the rest of the nurse's sentence. Just seeing Tim on that bed, watching his chest rise and fall, hearing the heart monitor's beep sounding like that should – it brought a smile to his face. He turned away a few seconds later and went home where he kissed all three of his sleeping girls goodnight, completely unaware at what the morning would bring.

* * *

Lorraine Saracen felt her eyes open and her body fill with energy at exactly 7:00 am Saturday morning. She quickly got up from her bed and took a look out her window at the blue sky and rising sun. It was going to be a beautiful day to work outside in the garden.

Once she was dressed and ready for the day, she took out two pieces of bread and put them in the toaster. She felt alert this morning, like she knew what she was doing, like she didn't need Matt to make breakfast for her or do anything else for her today. She has days like this here and there, where she feels in control of herself, of her actions. She smiles inside because she knows they won't be here for much longer.

Once she was done getting breakfast together, she sat on her chair as she does every single day and watched TV, waiting for Matt to wake up and help her out back in the garden. So she waited, and waited. Now usually, Matt would be up by now. He was never one to sleep in just because he could. But it seemed like today he was going to start. And she wasn't having it.

And with that, Lorraine got up from her chair and made her way into Matt's bedroom, his face and hand being the only parts not covered by the thin sheet blanket.

"Matthew, Matthew honey, c'mon, time to wake up now."

She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and heard what she thought was a grunt coming from Matt. She knew he was awake now and left the room, going back to her chair to watch TV, giving him time to get himself together. It wasn't until about twenty minutes later did she realize that Matt was still sleeping.

She walked back in his room and began tapping his shoulder again, this time more than once and with force.

"Matthew, c'mon. I need you to help me with the garden. You said you would wake up and help me do it. Now let's go."

Lorraine began to notice that Matt wasn't moving. Wasn't making any kind of noises, or even opening his eyes. Something wasn't right about it. At all.

She began to panic. Her heart raced, her body began to fill dizzy. She needed to call for help. So she ran outside of the house and began screaming, hoping anyone around her would listen.

"Someone help me!! Please someone!! I need help!! Help!! Help!!"

Matthew Saracen was pronounced dead at the scene on the morning of March 8, 2008.

* * *

The Taylors were, naturally, the first to find out about Matt's death.

Tami was up early that morning, her husband and daughters still sleeping. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some eggs and orange juice out of the refrigerator, cracking the eggs into a frying pan. She stood there and watched as the eggs cooked when she heard the phone ring. Tami thought nothing of it, even though it may have been early in the morning, it was late enough where calls didn't mean worrying.

"Hello… Yeah, speaking… Can you say that again?"

Tami watched as the egg whites began burning but didn't lift a fork to stop it. She couldn't believe what she heard was real. Was this some kind of sick joke?

"No, no, I'm sorry, that has to be some kind of mistake. That's not… Oh…"

Tami found that words were hard to find. She felt her fingers shake, trying their hardest to hold onto the phone.

"Oh my God"

She took the phone and placed it on the table, turning the stove off, and wiping away the tears that were falling down her face. How could this happen? How could Matt be dead? That just didn't seem possible to her. This had to be a dream. She would wake up in a few minutes and find out it was all just a dream. But as time passed, as she looked as her ruined eggs, and as she saw her husband entering the kitchen, wondering what has her all shook up, reality began sinking in. How was she going to tell her husband that his star quarterback, the son he never had, was dead? And oh God, how was she going to tell Julie?

"Babe, you okay? What's wrong?" Eric asked, his hand on hers.

She couldn't say anything.

"Babe?"

Tami launched herself at her husband, wrapping her arms around him, crying into his tee-shirt. Eric had no idea what was going on? Did something happen to Tim overnight while he was gone?

"What happened? What's going on? Who was on the phone?"

"Matt's gone. He's dead. He's dead honey." She began crying even harder. Eric froze in place, hot tears falling from his eyes. He knew that she was telling the truth. And he had no idea what to say or do, except cry.

By now, Julie was awake and entered the living room, watching both her parents cry and hug each other. She wasn't sure what was happening. Was mom pregnant again or something? Julie wasn't sure if she could go through that all over again.

"What's going on?" she asked. Both her parents looked at her. Mom began crying again.

"Sit down, we need to talk," he father said. Julie's heart sank. This was no baby news. This was much worse.

"Oh my God, did something happen to Tim?"

"No, this isn't about Tim."

Julie felt her eyes begin to water. Whatever this was, they needed to tell her. This wasn't funny at all.

"Julie, this is about Matt."

Oh God, did something happen to Grandma? His mom? His dad? Julie's head was spinning in every direction, she couldn't say a single word.

"They… his grandmother found him this morning." Eric began crying again. Julie knew at that moment what happened.

"No…"

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Jules."

Julie's began gasping for air, tears falling down her face like a waterfall.

_No, No, No, No. Not real. Not happening_.

She fell to her side and landed on a pile of throw pillows on the couch. She began crying hysterically, gripping the pillows tight with every ounce of energy she had left. Her father came by her side, trying to console her, but nothing would work. Matt was really gone, and she never got the chance to say goodbye. She just lied there and cried out the guilt, love, and memories they would never be able to make together.

* * *


End file.
